Dreams
by IsabellaPaige
Summary: The gang are no longer power rangers and are juniors in high school. Kimberly and Tommy jump into adulthood when they discover that they are about to become teenage parents. How will they handle the responsibilties of high school and being parents?


**Dreams **

Positive. How could one little word change everything? Kimberly Hart stood in the bathroom staring at the stick in front of her. _How could I have let this happen? I'm only seventeen and a junior in high school. I can't have a baby. What will my parents say? What will Tommy say?_

"Well, what does it say?" Kimberly's best friend Aisha asked her through the door.

Kimberly slowly opened the bathroom door and walked out. The look on her face told Aisha everything. "It is positive."

Aisha wrapped her arms around her best friend in a comforting hug. It was a good thing that they were not power rangers anymore. They had finally beaten Rita and Zedd two months ago and life had somehow returned to normal for the young teenagers.

"I don't know what to do. How could I let this happen?"

"Everything is going to be okay, Kimberly. Does Tommy know anything about this?"

Kimberly shook her head. "I only realized the possibility yesterday when I discovered that I was two weeks late. How am I going to tell him?"

"Do you want me to take you to his house?" Aisha wasn't sure what to do to help her friend, other than trying to be supportive.

"He is at the juice bar with the others. This is going to be a great Thanksgiving," Kimberly said sarcastically.

Later that day, Kimberly paced around outside of Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar. She debated whether or not to go inside or just get back in her car and head home. She knew that she had to tell Tommy. He deserved to hear it from her first. Gathering all her strength and courage, she pushed open the door and walked inside.

She spotted her large group of friends sitting at their usual table drinking milkshakes. Smiling nervously she walked over to join them.

"Hey Kimberly, it's about time you showed up," her friend Rocky laughed.

"Did you and Aisha have fun shopping this morning?" Tommy asked her.

"Um, yeah we did."

"We were just taking a break from sparring. Do you want me to go get you a milkshake?" Adam was always so polite.

Kimberly shook her head. "Actually, Tommy, I need to speak with you in private. Do you think we could go for a walk?"

"How about a drive inside? It's really gotten cold outside," Tommy commented.

"Sure." Kimberly got up and she and Tommy said goodbye to their friends.

Tommy drove them to Angel Grove Park and stopped the car. He was really nervous, not knowing what his girlfriend was about to tell him. He just hopped that she wasn't about to break up with him. He didn't think he could handle that.

"Listen, Tommy, do you remember last month when we were celebrating your birthday?"

Tommy remembered. A huge grin spread across his face as he recalled the event. His friends had thrown him a huge party at Ernie's and afterwards he and Kim snuck off to have their own private party.

"Tommy?" Kimberly realized that his thoughts were drifting off.

"Yeah, I remember that night."

"I'm not sure how to tell you this," Kimberly started. "I guess I should just say it."

"Kimberly, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Tommy, that night was so special to me, to us. I don't regret anything about that night and I hope that you don't regret it either."

"Never. I don't regret anything that I've ever done with you, Kimberly. I love you," Tommy told her.

Kimberly took Tommy's hands in hers. She took a deep breath. "Tommy, I am pregnant."

Tommy froze. _Did I just hear her right? Did she say that she's pregnant? _"Um, what did you say, Kim?"

"I said that I'm pregnant. I took a home pregnancy test this morning and it was positive."

"Are you sure?"

"I actually took two tests to make sure and both of them were positive. I'm two weeks late and I've always been on time," Kimberly explained.

"Okay. So you're pregnant. You're going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby. Does anybody else know?"

"Only Aisha because she was with me when I bought the test and she was with me when I took them. She swore that she wouldn't say anything. I'm sorry Tommy," Kimberly apologized.

"No, Kimberly, you have nothing to be sorry for. We both did this. You didn't get yourself pregnant. We are in this together. We will face our parents together. I know that this isn't how we planned our future together and we are both so young, but we can do this. We are both more mature than most teenagers our age. We were forced to grow up by becoming power rangers. I think if we can fight and protect the world from evil then surely we can handle having a little baby."

Kimberly smiled at Tommy's speech. She felt the tears threatening to spill. Tommy pulled her in for a hug and she couldn't hold back any longer. She freely cried in Tommy's arms.

"I love you, Kimberly. Nothing is going to change that. Somehow we will all be ok. I promise that I will never leave you or this baby."

"I love you too. How are we going to tell our parents?"

Tommy sighed. That was not something he was looking forward to. "I don't know, but we'll think of something."


End file.
